You're the only one that i want
by levesqueMcmahon
Summary: Stephanie and Paul are divorced and have 2 children together, what happens when they see eachother after 2 years?
1. Chapter 1

Paul POV

I don't know how this ended up like this in first place… Actually, I know, jealousy was the final point on my marriage, and all because of Elizabeth and Roberto, Elizabeth was my assistant and Roberto was Stephanie's, everything at first was a sea of roses but when the time passed everything fell apart little by little so let me tell a little bit of the story.

NXT was giving me a hard time, I barely had time for my family, I had a wife and I have a newborn daughter and a older son, and I wanted to be as much with them as possible, so I decided to hire an assistant to help me out on the papers so I could be as earlier as possible at home, but everything backfired, this girl was about 30's, blond, blue eyes, could be the perfect woman but for me Stephanie was the perfect woman, no one could be compared to her, but she didn't thought the same, her insecurities took over her even when I proved enough, she was the only one that I wanted, but she had her reasons because she could see what I couldn't, Elizabeth would take any opportunity to create more than a bound with me but I didn't realized that, because my intentions were strictly business and nothing more, now Roberto was the same situation, he was from Argentina, this tall and tanned guy full of muscles, any girl dream I would say, I caught him many times eying my wife… my ex-wife I mean, from head to toe like he was the hunter and she was the prey and the situation ended up like mine, we would always fight over it till one point we couldn't handle anymore this situations and filled for divorce, we have 2 kids together and I don't regret it, she is the most caring mom that's out there, today we don't talk with each other because everything went really rough between us.

Steph POV

Paul and I are not an item anymore, we got divorced over stupid jealousy fights and now we don't talk to each other, I've been away from the WWE arenas, working at home because I couldn't handle look at him anymore everything was too much, we have our nannies that pick up and drop our kids in our houses weekly so we don't have to see each other or talk, I divorced 2 years ago and since then I never saw him again.

Today I'm doing a more internal house cleaning because the kids are not home, so it's the best opportunity, well it was till my dad called me

"Hey dad, how are you?"

"I'm good Steph, and you?"

"I'm good too, tidying up the house while Hugo and Eva aren't here, you know with kids cleaning a house is not easy"

"I imagine, when you and your brother were kids, the house was always a mess"

"Thank you dad, for remembering me of that"

"It's a job of a parent at least in a lifetime embarrassing his children" Sometimes I wonder why ended up in his family, but in the end, I love them all very much, I'm blessed.

"I know, u did many times"

"Well Steph I called you for a reason, your mom and I are going to China in business trip and we gonna stay there 2 months, I need you to go to arenas to take care of WWE, while we aren't here"

"Are you joking dad? You really serious?" I can't believe he's asking me this

"Yes Stephanie, I know you don't want to see or talk to him, but you need to go, it's business matters"

"No Dad, I won't go, this is just ridiculous, what about Shane? He's not doing nothing right now"

"Shane is on vacations and I wouldn't ask him, he's not known with the business like you are, Stephanie Marie McMahon, you are going and that's final, don't be childish, it's just two months he's barely there because he's on NXT, and he's the father of your children, my grand-children, have some respect at least"

"Okay fine! I'll go, but something goes wrong don't blame me, I warned you"

"Everything will go along fine don't worry, ill trust you Stephanie, don't let me down"

"I'll try my best" And with that I hung up the phone

I sat down on my couch still thinking of what my dad just asked me, I can't believe this, all these years of peace, now everything will change, I don't even know if he has someone, this is going to be hell, badly I knew this would be the start of the end.

Paul POV

Today is a great day, it's a sunny day outside, my children are with me this week, and how I missed them, as a single parent now u need to learn everything by yourself, the kind of stuff u didn't do home when u are with your spouse, so I started to cook, tidy up the clothes, everything you need to survive.

"Daddy daddy, let's go to work" And there you go, my kids are on vacation of kindergarten and they get hyped to work with me on NXT, I love that about them, they will for sure grow up to be like their parents, passionate and hard workers.

"Hey buddy, you woke up energetic today" As I said that he jumped into my belly and started to jump on in, thank gosh I have some hard abs

"I like your work, because mommy's always home with hers and the ring is more fun" That made me a bit sad, because I know what led Stephanie to work home for her dad and the company, but it was her choice working home, well I get her side because I don't want to see her either so at the same time I'm relieved

"I know you and your sister spend a lot of time in mommy's house, but she doesn't go out with you both?"

"Yes, we go a lot to Vinnie" His face turned into a grin and I frowned, who's Vinnie?

"Who's Vinnie?" I need to know what type of people my children are with

"It's mommy's friend, he's really cool, and has a big pool like you and mommy's house and a little dog"

"Do you like him? He's nice to you and your sister?"

"Yes daddy, Sophia likes him a lot too" it's been 2 years since the divorce so I don't blame her if she got someone already, I've had some relationships over this time but none worked, it's like the connection isn't there and I don't feel the desire to be with them, it's a tough situation, but what's most important to me it's my kids and they the ones who need and get my love.

"Well if he's nice to you both it's the important, but if something happens one day tell me ok son?" He nodded his head in approval

"Let's wake up your sister so we can take the breakfast and go to the ring" And let the day begin…

As soon as the limo stopped Hugo was super excited and started to tug my hand

"Calm down buddy, we need to take your sister of the chair first" Hugo is 6 and Sophia is 2, when she was 2 months old was the time the divorce happened, we weren't planning on divorce at the time we decided to have another baby

"Dada, mama mama"

"Oh baby girl I imagine you miss your mommy, but you will be with her soon, just two days more" Sometimes this breaks my heart, she doesn't deserve this life style, neither Hugo but he kind of understands, but she's too young

I picked her in my arm and threw her diaper bad on my shoulder and gave Hugo my hand to grab on while we were crossing the road, as soon as I entered the arena everything was a mess, people were running against each other, papers were on the floor, what's even happening here?

"Hey hey, can you explain me what's up with you all?" I asked Amanda, Vince's assistant

"Mr. McMahon is out in business during 2 months and someone will come to substitute him, and we are preparing everything, I'm so tired Mr. Lavesque, I don't have a vacation since I don't know when" Poor woman, I know how much she works , Vince can easily give her a vacation but he's not getting any younger and can't take the pressure that much.

"I know, and you're doing a great job, but Vince needs you that much"

"Yes, that's why I never left, I like Mr. McMahon very much and he's getting more tired"

"Something will be sorted out… by the way, who's going to replace him?" I bet it's Shane, but he doesn't know how to run this business that much.

"I don't know Mr. Levesque, he didn't told me, excuse me but I need to go" And with that she run like the wind, well this month it's the arena one, Shawn is in charge of NXT so it's in good hands, I need to prepare the WWE Superstars at least 5 months in a year apart of their daily training, because I'm the one who knows them better.

Steph POV

As soon as I stepped out of the limo I wanted to run back home, I don't think I can do this, but now that I've come this far I need to do it, for my dad, for the business and most importantly for the fans.

I entered the arena and closed my eyes to the feeling. I missed this. This is my home. When I opened it I took a look around and saw everything in perfect condition, and see that my dad has been running really well the business, now the job is to find his office.

"Oh my god Stephanie McMahon? Is that really you?" I suddenly turned around and a woman in her mid-40's was standing in front of me

"Yes, the one and only, and u? May I ask?"

"I'm Amanda your Dad assistant, I knew someone would come to replace him, but never thought it was you, I mean, I never saw you around"

"Nice to meet you, yeah I've been working home for the past 2 years, my dad asked me to replace him and here I am, and can you please lead me into my dad's office?"

"Of course! follow me please" I followed her in some halls and my dad office is almost in the back of this building, I don't know how he can do it, I would put the office away closer, so it was easier to access to everything I need

"Did he choose this office that far?" I said as I put my bag on the couch and my laptop on the table

"Yeah, he likes to be away from the noise and people always walking around" Well that makes sense, I sat down and started to question more, after all I need to know more about her

"And tell me, what do you do for my father?"

"I organize the papers, ill run the errands when it needs to be done, I sometimes decide things in the arena if he's too tired"

"I see, well the good news is that I can do that by myself, so if you want to take some time off you can, because honestly you look really tired, and that's not healthy for the mind and the body" She looked at me like she was about to burst into tears

"Are you serious? You sure you don't need me? Thank you so much, I haven't had vacations in God knows what time" Well and by this time she was crying

"Everything is fine, I understand you really tired, and I can handle this alone don't worry" I patted her back and she left sneezing, poor her she really needs a vacation and I need to change some stuff around here, this office is not a lady one, while I'm here at least I need to have my comfort.

Around lunch time I heard a knock on the door and who I see? Jericho. We had our feuds, but we are really good friends

"Hi Chris, how are you? Long time no see"

"Hey Steph, the same about you, I got surprised when I knew you were here" He sat while talking

"Me either, my dad went out in business and left me on charge, it's fine, I didn't know how much I missed this till I got in"

"I imagine, 2 years it's a long time, but you might not like what I have to tell you"

"What? It's my first day please give me a break" Oh my god I came in like 1 hour ago and there's bad news already

"Your ex husband and kids are here" WHAT?

"Where? When? How? He was supposed to be in NXT, not here! That little shit is going to be so fucked up if I ran in to him, and my kids? Why did he bring them to work? "I'm so pissed off and angry I could stab someone right now

"I don't know about your children, but hunter is going to train all superstars this next months" I can't believe this…

"Thank you, Jericho, you going to be useful around here more than I expected"

"Your welcome sweetness ,see you later" He always liked me, back in 2000's he was always giving me the vibes, but my heart was in someone else, and that's hunter of course

Paul POV

Currently I'm lunching with my kids on the gym because I need to start to warm up soon to give my first training today, it's about 12PM by now so I better start to worry up, my older is excited for this, my youngest just stays on her playground playing with her toys till she gets tired and falls asleep, I'm lucky she's a quiet girl.

"Daddy see how I play football!" With that he kicked a small gym ball and it went to the hall way

"Careful so you won't break anything" I took a last bite of my lunch when I hear him scream

"Mooooommmy" Mommy? What?

"Hugo what are you saying? Where are you going?" I saw him run down the hall and went to run behind him, when I saw him wrap him arms around a woman and I stop in my tracks, that woman is Stephanie, and I don't know if I should question what she doing here or just run back to the gym and lock myself there, I noticed she's looking at me with the "I want to kill you eyes" but I couldn't help myself and look at her, she's so good looking, the way the dress fits her body, the hair, the face… everything is on point

I see her getting closer to me and oh boy, this has been 2 years since we talked, seen each other, touched each other, wait wait wait, that's not what I meant to say, the point is I'm not ready

"Baby can you go back to the gym?" How did she knew we was there?

"Promise you going to see Sophie after?"

"Of course I'll be there in a minute" She put him down and smiled watching Hugo running back to his sister, right after she turned to me with the most angry face I've seen on her

"Listen to me, if you dare to piss me off while I'm going to be here this 2 month you're so wrong! I'M WARNING YOU"

"Calm down your excitement, I'm not here to give you hard times, I'm here to do my job, deal with it! if u can't handle be around here, you know the way back home or should I say to your Argentina friend, I bet you know his place pretty well" She got in to my nerves

"EXCUSE ME? Who are you for talking to me like that? Or did you forgot who's the one that let things go with the pretty blondie?"

"I never had nothing with her for fuck sakes! I loved you, but you were that blind! Why would I marry you?! Have children with you? To think that later I would get someone else? You are insane!"

"Shore, say what you want but I know what I saw with my own eyes, "ohhh Mr. Lavesque you seem so tense let me give you a massage", "You look so good today I wished I had a boyfriend like you" like bullshit you didn't had attraction for her! Taking advantage, I was pregnant to feel needy, great move, I'm sorry if a pregnant woman sometimes doesn't have the needs to do whatever you want!"

"You're sick of your mind, get some help woman! For your information I never felt a bit of a arousal for her or anyone, you're the only one I could get, even with you pregnant, because it was a beautiful sight to see and because I loved you, I didn't care if you were fatter, but in your mind I was the sinner, but you don't think of the fact you would Roberto look you up and down" I don't even know why we talking about this, this is why we decided to not see each other ever again, arguments would come up

"Say whatever you want, my thoughts will never change, and he wasn't blind! What you wanted me to do? To grab a knife and rip his eyes off? He never laid a finger on me, you can't say the same about your blondie"

"Just forget it, you that stubborn and I don't have the patience to argue with little mind people"

"You just afraid to-" Suddenly I hear a crying from the gym, the kids are alone, SHIT!

"Mommy, Daddy, Sophie fell down from the playground!" He came screaming in panic, both me and Stephanie run to the gym and saw Sophia laid down on the ground crying with one of her arms under her body

"Baby mommy's here, shhhh shhh" As she was about to pick Sophia up she screamed when she touched her arm

"For fuck sakes Stephanie just pick her up, she might have her freaking arm broken!" I'm so frightened

"Can you just shut up? You leave your kids alone and now I'm the guilty one, GET LOST!" She managed to pick her up without touching her arm and looked to see if she had more injuries

"I need to go to the hospital with her, oh baby, mommy won't let you go, I'm so sorry" Now Stephanie was crying too, it breaks my heart honestly and the urge to hug her was growing, like what the fuck?! I just argued with her, c'mon someone can explain me what's happening with me?

"I'm going too and before you say something, its's still my week with her so you can't stop me, unless you want lawyers involved" I can be a bitch too

"Do whatever you want but if I was you I would start to hurry up" With that she left running with Sophia in her arms and I quickly put some shorts and shirt on because I was ready to give my training and picked Hugo up and run with him to the exit of arena.

"I can't give my training Sophia might have a broken arm, I need to go to the hospital, as soon as I can I'll be back" I said at the reception and left

"Daddy is Sophie going to be ok? I'm afraid" He sniffed

"Yes buddy, she is going to be seen by the doctor"

"Why you and mommy were screaming so much?"

"Adults sometimes scream when they angry, but everything is fine" I kissed his head and finally found the limo

"Just now? Your daughter is suffering" I looked at her in Stephanie's arms and she was calmer, but her cheeks and eyes were so red and puffy

"Mommy, huts"

"I know baby, we going to see the doctor, and everything will be fine" Stephanie was in panic, well so do I but I can hide it more

"Daddy why you and mommy are not together?" Now that I wasn't expecting, neither Stephanie because she froze on her place

"Well buddy, because your mom and I got mad at each other and we needed to get away"

"I miss you together, when mommy and you read me a story to sleep" Since when my kid got so smart?

"Son I imagine you do, it breaks my heart when I'm away from you two when the daddy week comes, but it's our life's now, has been a long time ago" Now I wasn't expecting her to answer this too, it makes me wonder a lot of things in life

"Yeah buddy, life sometimes is not like we want" I don't know what to say to him, but he looks defeated, it's not easy to be divorced parents, I don't have mine divorced, but I see that by me and Stephanie, the kids are the ones who leave suffering

"Okay I understand" He said to me and laid down his head on my shoulder, I don't know if he completely understood but something might have gotten on his head

Meanwhile in the hospital Stephanie made Sophia's check in and straight away they called for her, I'm currently waiting for news in agony, because I want to know if she is ok.

After half an hour Stephanie comes with tears on her eyes, and I start to worry automatically

"What's happening? Where is she?"

"She will need surgery, she fractured a bone in her arm and because how little she still is, it can't heal by himself, they need to glue it" And now I had tears on my eyes too, my baby girl, all because of a fight and I wasn't supervising her

"If we weren't fighting I would be supervising her at that time"

"Stop blame other people for your mistakes, and if something worse happened to her, you Paul Levesque would be dead, now excuse me I'm going to call a real men to be with me because you disgusting me " She went outside to make the phone call and I went to sit down again and explain Hugo what's going to happen, he got scared but I made a good point that everything would go smooth, and by the real men comment I don't know why she complaining because everything was good between us, but honestly I miss her so much deep down, the way she feels, her love, talking to her hours alone, taking care of our children together, because our break up was because of jealousy not lack of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie POV

There's been 3 days since the operation and now Sophie is on my house, because surprisingly me and Paul agree she would stay with me till she was fully recuperated, but he needed to visit her, and on that I don't say no because he still his her father, even if I don't like the idea of him on my house, and today is one of those days, I came earlier home to spend more time with my daughter so around night he might be here with Hugo, meanwhile I called Vinnie my best friend, well this is a funny story, some months after the divorce I went to a bar with my friends and we caught some guys in the corner of our eyes, and Vinnie was the one I got along the most, after a couple of drinks we came to my house, and he kissed me and I kissed him, one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together, we had more dates after that and realized that we had a strong connection but as friends, I told him a lot of my life and he told me about his, he helped me a lot getting through all this process, he's a keeper, and talking about him he's ringing the doorbell.

"Hii Vin! I missed you so much, I have so much to tell you boy" I gave him a big hug at the entry, I haven't seen him or called since I went to the arena because I've been busy

"Tell me girl, what's new in town, I know you went to the arena again and I was quite surprised" I know what's he talking about

"Yes, and in the very first day I found him, I was passing in a hallway and Hugo saw me and ran to me, he went to run after Hugo and well you know what happens next"

"Oh my gosh, are you serious? How it was? Because it's been 2 years, people change a lot in 2 years"

"Honestly he's more muscular and looks more hotter and before you ask me how I know this, he was only on his trunks ready to do some superstars training because that's why he's there for, but his mind is still the same, we couldn't stop argue as always and because of that Sophia wasn't supervised on her playground and she fell from it, I got so scared she would have a concussion but she ended up with a broken arm which Is not good too but everything is ok now"

"Can I see her? Or she is sleeping?" I could see his worried tone, he got attached to my kids a lot

"She's awake, she is sitting down playing on her playground" We went upstairs to Sophia room and we found her struggling to pick up a toy, because of the arm plaster on her other arm she could barely move

"Calm down baby, mom will get your toy" I went to her and picked the toy to give her

"Hi Soph" He spoke to her and as soon she saw Vinnie she was stretching her arm to him

"Vi vi vi" He picked her up and started to play with her nose when I hear the door bell

"Be right back" I got downstairs straight to the door and he's here, yey, by him you know who

"Paul, and how's my big boy?" I said with no excitement on my voice to him, but i lit up when I saw my son

"Mommy see the draw I made you" Paul was saving it and gave it to Hugo to give me

"So beautiful baby, go and put on mommy's fridge" I put him on the ground and he ran to the kitchen, and I turned to Paul

"She's upstairs, follow me" When I was turning around I felt a hand grabbing my wrist

Paul POV

I can't deny the feeling inside of me, after all this 2 years of failed relationships, almost no reacting to woman I understand what's going on, Stephanie is the answer, my heart, my body still craves for her, this morning I woke up sweating and horny because of a dream I was having with her, the first time I saw her in 2 years I was completely lost on her appearance, we have some unfinished business, maybe I never stopped loving her, maybe I was forced and make myself think about that it was the best option the divorce over the jealousy fights, my head is so confused right now, I need to try to get closer to her somehow

As she was turning around to go upstairs I grab her wrist, and her look at me was saying she wanted to stab me, this is going to be hard

"Don't touch me, you don't have the right to it" She ripped her wrist hard of my hand

"I'm sorry but I think it's the only way I can get your attention" Her face was blank like I said something surprising

"My attention? Why do you deserve to get my attention?"

"First you're the mother of my children, second I've been dealing with Hugo saying mommy and daddy should be more together as a family, and I agree with him, the kids don't need to pay for what we've done, they paid the bigger price, now they don't need to pay one even bigger, we could try to be polite with each other at least, it's been 2 years" All of this is true but I need to get to know better my head too

"I'll see what to do because I want distance from you, but for my children I'll even go to the end of the world if necessary" And with that she went upstairs, well at least she going to considerate

Let me tell you, her house is really beautiful, she always had good taste on décor, I see some frames in the walls with pictures of her and our children, her parents too and a guy I don't know, they seem really happy, and talking about that guy… he's inside Sophia's room holding her, I could describe him as my twin but he looks younger and with some curly brown hair on the top of his head

"Paul this is Vinnie, Vinnie this is Paul, my children father" We shook hands and I reached for my daughter

"Nice to meet you Paul" I completely ignored him

"Come to dada" She freely came to me and for her face she was thrilled by my presence

"Da da da"

"Yes daddy came to see you baby girl" I rubbed her belly and started to check if her arm was in a comfortable position

"How she's been doing?" I asked Stephanie completely ignoring the guy was there

"Well some nights are though than others because she might have pain, even if the medication is still making effect, but nothing I can't handle" She does look tired, I wish I was here to help her

"Where's the next appointment?" I want to the most present I can be, these 3 past days I couldn't come to see her because things over the ring were tiring and as soon as I would get home I would totally fall asleep, not to mention I still have Hugo with me so double the tiredness, but it's worth it, I know he misses his sister too

"In 2 days, the doctor is going to change the arm plaster and see the evolution"

"I'll go too, I want to see the evolution" And then again, she was looking surprised

"You not going to trade work again? I'm surprised" The voice of irony

"Please Stephanie, don't start, people change"

"Welll I'm going now Steph, call me when you are available, bye Hugo, bye Sophie and nice to meet you Paul" The guy said heading out of the room

"I'll walk you out, Paul wait a minute here" Hugo hugged him as a goodbye, and I felt a pang of jealousy, I know none of my kids will replace me, but it still hurts, Stephanie went down with him, they might want to say goodbye in private, so sweet… I want to rip his head off

"Daddy can I stay here today? I miss Sophie and mommy"

"I don't know buddy, you need to ask mommy, because she's been tired" Well some more days and it's her week with him, but I understand he feels homesick

After some minutes Stephanie appears in the room and Hugo starts to bombard her with questions

"Mommy can I stay here? I miss being with Sophia and with you, are you tired? Daddy said you were but please let me stay here" It´s heartbreaking watching him right now begging to stay with his family, what kind of kid should beg to stay with his family? I know Stephanie won't turn him down

"I am tired baby, but you can stay of course, but you need to ask your dad" Well we are agreeing in something at least, it's a start

"He can stay I know how much he misses you two, but if you can't handle this by yourself call me anytime I'll pick him up" I'm not a jerk, I changed, I learned family is in first place by the wrong way, but at least I learned

"I have Vinnie to help me if I need, don't worry" And there she is, being a bitch again

"Look Stephanie, they my kids, not your little boyfriend ones, so I'm the one who needs to help you, not him" I looked at Hugo and he's playing with Sophia in a fuffly carpet she has, that's good because I don't want him to pay attention to our conversation

"First Vinnie is my best friend, and he helped me a lot through these 2 years with the divorce and maybe while you were fucking woman I had a car accident and you know more? I fought for my life, yes, I've been in the verge of dying, and you know what deeply hurts? While I was laying down on a hospital bed I was thinking of my kids, how I could not watch them grow, how they could not have their mommy anymore" Tears were falling both my eyes and hers, how I never knew about this? Neither Vince told me nothing

"Hugo stay here with your sister; mommy and I need to talk in private, we'll be right back "He nodded, I grabbed her wrist again and led us to the hallway outside Sophia's room

"Why no one told me that? I had the right to know! What if you died, your family were planning to tell me that you died, and I had to deal with our kids' loss? What would I say to them? If I didn't even know nothing"

"Because you don't have the right to know about my life anymore, and they knew I wasn't good, Sophia didn't understand of course because she was 1 back then, but Hugo knew , he would visit me at the hospital, he understood I was injured but not the difficulty of the injury, I got my back open because I broke something in my spine, it was really dangerous, but I'm here now, that's what matters" I'm speechless, my head is trying to process everything

"I can't believe this, I don't even know what to say"

"You don't have to say nothing or pretend you are affected by this"

"Were where the kids while you were in the hospital?" Now I want to know everything

"With my parents, my mom would take care of them, because you know my dad during the day was in the arenas, and Vinnie would help my mom on his free time"

"How long this happen?"

"1 year ago, I was driving home when a car didn't stop a red light and hit my side, thank god the kids were with you that week"

"Are you ok now? Like do you feel it hurt?"

"I'm fine, sometimes when the weather changes my back hurts a lot but it's nothing I can't hold on, and I have a scar on my back of being open, something I'm proud of, because symbolizes my fight and how blessed I am of surviving" She's always been a brave woman, it's a feature that I always loved in her, she is fighter in everything in life, and this was the biggest proof ever

"Look Stephanie I know stuff between us are really rough but let's try to get better for the kids, they don't deserve this, life is too short, you lived it, you know more than me, and to answer your comment of woman, it's not like what you think, and I'm gonna go, bedtime for them is arriving" I left her in the hallway and went to Sophia's room

"Bye buddy give daddy a big kiss" I leaned on the ground and he wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me a big kiss on my cheek

"And you little girl, get better" I picked Sophia up and gave her a kiss, she was so sleepy already

"You can come back tomorrow to dinner if you want, they both need us getting along together" Stephanie said from the doorway, and my heart just pumped faster, she actually listened to what I said, and she cared about their happiness and I know she will do it for them if even that's a sacrifice for her to be with me

"Sure, I will, let me know more information tomorrow" I handed her an already fallen asleep Sophia, I don't want to take more time, she needs to put kids to the bed and I know she tired too

"I will, Hugo let's get daddy to the door" WE all headed downstairs, Hugo all the way grabbing my hand, this kid is a very moment saver, he appreciates every minute with his family

"Bye Baby, bye Stephanie, good night and thank you for your consideration and invite" I'm so happy inside that I can't even describe, it feels like the first time

"Bye Paul see you tomorrow" She closed the door and I headed for my car, well tomorrow is going to be a big day and I can't wait for it

Stephanie POV

What have I just done? I just told him what I didn't want him to know, I just agreed on what I didn't want to agree, but then again that's my head talking, my heart led me into the truth, but I know I can't resist him, it's been so hard not thinking about him, and how much I want to feel him again, I'm so screwed, why did my dad needed to go on a business trip, why me on the power, the universe might be against me, I better laid down and put kids to bed because tomorrow I need to early in the arena.

It was about 3AM when I hear a cry from Hugo room and him calling me, I ran as fast as I could to his room, when I entered his room, I saw he was about to throw up and really red, I picked him and ran to the bathroom in time for him to throw up in the toilet

"Mommy my tummy hurts" He said with tears on his eyes, I touched my lips on his forehead and he was burning, no wonder is all red

"We should go to the doctor baby" But now the problem is how am I going to bring Soph with me, she's so peacefully sleeping, it's these moments I wish I had someone, Vinnie is not here because he's a flight attendant so sometimes he's not here for weeks

"I don't like the doctor" He started to cry again, I need to handle a moody Hugo now, I know how it works when the kids are sick

"I know hunny but we need to go, so you can get better" I think there's only one thing left, call Paul, I don't understand why everything is happening at the same time, and I'm so tired, tomorrow the day at the office is going to be great…not

I left Hugo on the bathroom to pick up my phone at the room, thank gosh I still know his number, at least I hope it's still the same, the phone rang once, twice, and I was getting desperate because I can't leave my child alone

"Hello" He said with a sleepy voice

"Paul it's me" then I heard a loud noise and winced

"I'm sorry I dropped my phone, what happened? Sophia is ok?"

"She's ok, Hugo is the one who's not that well now, I woke up with him crying my name, then I saw how red he was and about to throw up, and well I rushed into the bathroom with him, he's burning and throwing up, I need to take him to the hospital, and I can't leave Sophia alone" I said so fast that I'm not sure if he understood everything

"Oh lord, I'll be there in 10" He hung up, I didn't even had time to say anything more, I know he's worried now, and he's going to pass some red lights

"Baby let's get you dressed, dad is coming to watch out for Sophia while we going to the doctor" I picked him up and went to the room to dress him, I made sure he's warm and comfy, between the dressing we went to the bathroom sometimes meanwhile I dressed myself too, and finally I heard a knock on the door, because I have baby monitor near the door so I can hear everything by the living room and outside door

I went downstairs with Hugo and opened the door and I just see Paul pick Hugo up and give a big hug

"What's up buddy? How are you feeling?"

"My tummy hurts" And I saw he was about to throw up again, I put the bag in front of his face

"We should go, because this is worrying" I picked him from Paul's lap and before I went, I left a warning

"I appreciate you coming at this time to help me out with our kids, I know you doing this for them, but if I know you touched something of this house, we going to be in trouble, you know where Sophia's room is" And I left

Paul POV

All by myself, in her house, watching out for our daughter, our peaceful sleeping daughter, how I miss the nights that me and Stephanie would share times to get up to feed her, and Hugo when he was a baby, how I miss the times I would stay in bed with her just looking at our children and thinking this was only a dream, the nights we would make love during the middle of the night because we wanted each other so badly, after Stephanie had the kids she was more sensitive so we couldn't do nothing till she would feel good for it, the nights we would just stay on the couch watching a movie with the fireplace on, till on of the kids would cry, I'm homesick, I didn't realized this till I saw her again and the kids as us all together, I need to call my mom I need her right now, so I pulled my phone and dialed her number

"Mom? Are you there?" I whispered so I wouldn't wake up my baby

"Paul, what happened? You're ok? Sophia is ok?" I called her some days ago telling her what happened, now everyday she calls me to update herself

"Yes, mom everything is ok, I just need to talk to you, I need to get some things out of my chest, and I'm sorry it's really late" I feel so guilty to call her at almost 4AM but I need to tell her the truth

"Son, I'm always here for you anytime of the day, it's our job as mom's hunny, but do tell me, don't leave me worried" Her voice was firm but tired

"I'm at Stephanie's house, because she called me an hour ago, asking me to watch out for Sophia while she went with Hugo to the hospital because he woke up crying for her and puking-" She didn't let me even finish

"You where?! I mean I know you visit my granddaughter there, but I didn't expect Stephanie to ask you that at all"

"I had a conversation with her some hours ago while I as visiting Sophia, and she told me she got into a car accident and she was on the verge of death, she got her back opened because she broke something on her spine, and the surgery was really dangerous, I cried mom, I felt like my heart broke into a million pieces, she was afraid of not watch them grow again, and they wouldn't to get to see their mommy anymore" And then again, I'm crying, and I can hear my mom sniffing too

"I'm speechless Paul, why u never knew about this? I can't even imagine what she went through, and the family"

"Mom I still love her, I realized that since the moment I saw her in that hallway, and when I talked to her, I realized even more"

"You know son, I didn't want to tell you this so you couldn't be upset but I'm going to tell you now, I knew you always loved and love Stephanie, your break up wasn't because you two fallen out of love, the jealousy was the reason, that shows how much you liked each other and you two made beautiful children, my beautiful grandchildren, that's the biggest proof of love someone can have, and I saw how miserable your after relationships were"

"What can I do? It's been 2 years without talking and seeing each other, I can't just come up after some days and say to her I still love her and I want to be back with her, she will think I went up more than crazy, and she's still really upset with me, but I'll change her mind, to proof I'm more present and I don't need someone to help me out, I swear I never did nothing with my assistant mom"

"I know son, you're loyal, just be patient and make sure she knows everyday you love her, but then again it takes time, it's been too long"

"Thank you, mom, you give the best words in my worst moments" I know I can always count on her

"I love you Paul, don't ever forget that, anything you need I'm here for you always, you might be 41 but you still my baby"

"I love you too mom, talk to you when I can" And I hung up, after this conversation it gave me a boost to work on my feelings, she's right, it'd going to be though at the beginning but I hope she really sees I'm in love with her still and it never went away, I laid down on the couch Sophia has in her room and took of my shirt because damn! This house is warm, and I need to make myself comfortable if not I'll start to sweat like crazy, I hope Stephanie won't mind, but she was me shirtless plenty of times before.

Half hour later I hear movements downstairs, I suppose they arrived, I got up and followed the noise and I saw a very tired Stephanie with Hugo in her arms, I suppose he fell asleep in the car like every time.

"I got him" I took him from her arms, and I noticed her checking my chest and arms out with lust eyes, the eyes she used to look at me when we were in a sexual mood and romantic one too

"Thank you, he's getting heavier, or I'm getting less strong, he fell asleep on his away" She was looking at my face this time

"you're just very tired, so what did the doctor said?"

"Well he said he got a flu, there's a virus around the air that children tend to catch faster, and it was good for me to bring him in as soon as this started so it doesn't get worse, and how did Sophia go? She woke up?"

"No, she kept sleeping peacefully, but let me tell you that this house is warm, I hope you don't mind I took off my shirt, but the heat was killing me"

"It's fine I know this can keep really warm because a night I turn on the central heater, can you please bring him to my room, he's going to sleep with me, I need to keep an eye on his just in case"

"Of course" I let her follow the lead but I kept talking

"You need to sleep, if you don't rest you going to have a breakdown, and no one wants that, the company needs you now more than ever"

"I know, but I don't have time, now with the kids sick I need to take care of them two, it's double the work and I don't have any help, my nanny is a big one during the day, but at night it's complicated, but I'll try my best"

"I can help whenever you want, don't forget that ever, I'm offering me for good, they my kids too" I put him down on her bed, and what a room! It has a fireplace, a huge window that I assume it gives access to the balcony, a king size bed and much more

"I know that, and I appreciate that, but I will manage it somehow" I can't stop looking at her lips while she talks, how I want to feel them again and taste them

"Ok then, I'll be going" I kissed Hugo forehead and passed by her to Sophie's room to pick up my shirt and she followed me, she understood I got done with the conversation

"Look Paul I'm really trying to be better with you for our kids, but there's things that my head will never forget, it's hard to put things behind the back" I know she really meant it

"I know but trying is already a step, I'm not here to make your life a hell, I'm here to help as father of your kids, as I have the right to do so" I put my shirt and looked at her

"Yes you're right but give me time, everything will be great at some point"

"Sure" And I got downstairs, with her following me

"See you in a bit, thank you for your help"

"Anything for them" And for Stephanie too, but she doesn't need to know that yet, and I left.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie POV

Who's ringing the bell, it's still early.

I went downstairs, I opened the door and it was my kids' nanny

"Good morning Olga, you came early today" And she was looking at me like questioning the "early" word

"Good morning Miss McMahon, I'm sorry to disagree, it's 9AM" 9AM?! I was supposed to be on my way to the arena already

"Oh my god I need to hurry up, look this past night I went with Hugo to the hospital because he caught a flu, so he's going to stay home today and probably the next ones, his medication is on my room, he's sleeping there too, and Sophia is the usual, now I really need to get myself dressed and ready to go, thank you"

"Always miss, I'll take good care of them" I heard her saying while I went upstairs to dress myself, I'm so clumsy because I'm sleepy, I barely slept, Hugo woke at least more 2 times at night, I shouldn't drive like this, but I have to

"Bye Olga, I'll be back around 6" And I ran into my car, I need to get as soon as possible, today is the big event of the summer as you all know as Summer slam

After 20 minutes…

Finally arrived, there was so much traffic, people start to come early to get the best views, that's what admire about the WWE Universe, they so dedicated, and that's what make us go beyond.

I parked the car and entered the arena and I knew I had a lot to do, I ran straight to my office to drop my bag and went out to the main arena, I need to talk to the maintenance man so he can put everything in order, the lights, the entry extras, everything, but at the same time I feel like passing out to sleep at any moment.

"Jack! Jack!" I yelled to the guy who's in charge of this whole thing

"I'm coming" He came running from the ring up here to the entrance of the superstars

"How's this going? What's left to do?"

"We need to arrange some lights, the special effects of the entrances, and the ring is almost built up"

"Still some stuff to do I see; can you get it done before 13? Because I want them to train here before the event"

"Sure thing" That would be perfect

"Thank you so much" And I ran again to my office again, so I could do some paperwork and the scripts for them to follow, this is going to give me so much work, but it's worth it Stephanie, you just need to think it's best for business

Right now, I'm signing some contracts for new superstars that are coming from NXT to make a debut on summer slam, I bet Paul is proud of them, well he has too because it's his children as we can say, and that means he's doing a good job training them.

"Hummm" I slowly turned around and saw Paul sitting on my office chair, what the hell? I looked down and I noticed I was laying on the couch, I just fell asleep! But how did I come here?

"Good morning sleepy head" He spun the chair facing me, and there he was, just with his trunks on, lean back on the chair, I might be sleepy, but I know what is good and what fills my eyes

"What you doing here on my chair? What am I doing on the couch?" I'm so confused

"I came in to ask you for the contracts, but you were leaned on your desk sleeping, you looked so uncomfortable, and it's not good for your back now that I know you've been into a surgery so I moved you to the couch where is more comfortable"

"You stepped boundaries" I got up and stood in front of him

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm a nice person to the point of not want you to get hurt" He said with sarcasm

"Why you even care anyways? You touched me without my consent that's even worse!"

"You seemed to like it when you put your head on my chest and started to rub it, and I do care more than you know" Now he was being weird, what is this about?

"I would never do that, I want distance from you" I think he's understanding that everything came back where it stopped

"You sure about that?" He stood up, now we were face to face, chest to chest, well he's bigger than me but still

"Yes!" But I'm in the same place as I'm lured into something, in the end I am

"I bet you would like this" He passed his hand along my whole back, as he was reaching my ass, I stepped aside

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Get out Paul!" And I slapped him hard on the face

"Stephanie, I got carried away I'm sorry" His eyes were pleading me

"I'm not the whores you can lure into your spell"

"But what whores Stephanie?! You think I'm like that?! For your information I don't have anyone since I've been with you, the least I had was 2 relationships if I can even call that, and I had to force myself to do sex with them, I don't know why I couldn't feel it, but it happened, so tell me! You think that is a guy that gets whores? Don't forget I have 2 kids that I respect with my whole life and an ex-wife that I do respect a lot too even if she doesn't believe, I tried to move on with my life, but since I saw you again I got the answer to all this problems" I didn't expect this coming at all, Triple H the man that every woman wants, the man that could have any girl he wanted, but why should I believe him?

"How can you ensure me that you're telling me the truth" I'm making this difficult for him

"I can't because my words don't mean nothing to you, you will have to understand and see from your own eyes what really matters to me with the time"

"What that does mean?" Does he still love me?

"Just do what I tell you and you will find out" and he left the office, I stood in the same place thinking what he just said, I will find out?

Paul POV

I got so carried away by her beauty that my body just wants everything at the same time, that woman is something else, and secretly I like her rudeness, it's so challenging, and if she wants me to proof that I'm changed and she's the one, she's going to get, I won't do the same mistake of losing her again.

It's time for summer slam, everyone is cheering outside, and I'm going to be directing it with Stephanie, I guess faith is there for us, I spent the day training the guys and girls, now I just took a shower and I'm fresh and clean to go, I don't know after what happened if she still going talk to me or even still keep up with the dinner promise, I really miss my kids too, and knowing more that they sick it gets worse.

Summerslam time

I sat down at the directing table and put my headphones on, but Stephanie didn't arrive yet, which is weird because she's always on time, and on a big event like this she's even more.

As the show was starting with Brock Lesnar VS The Shield on a handicap match, Stephanie came down running and sat really fast on the chair and put their headphones on without saying a word, me and crew were looking at her with a confused look, and she noticed that.

"What? Can't a person be late once in a lifetime? Keep your work and let mine!" Wow she's so bitchy, I wonder if she still mad after what I did…

"You don't need to be rude" I commented lowly

"Two can play this game Paul, it's what I have to say to you"

"What?! I didn't do nothing!" Well technically I did, but not right now, and she didn't say nothing more than that

Summerslam is over and I'm expecting to go home dinner alone, because after what I did to Stephanie, I don't believe she wants me in her house anymore, at least to dinner, we were preparing the stuff to leave the direction table and Stephanie talked for the first time since the beginning

"Today at 8 at my house, if you want to dinner, I'm doing it for the kids don't forget that" Now I wasn't expecting it, I was really convinced she was going to turn me down

"Yes of course" Well I guess everything is fine…

I left the arena and drove home, I parked the car on my garage and entered my house, I was greeted by my dog Boris, he's a little bulldog that I adopted some weeks ago and since then he's a great company for me and the kids.

"Hi buddy, you've been doing some silly things around the house or you spend all day sleeping?" He looked at me the last word, so cute

"Well I guess we know what you did" I went upstairs to take a shower, and my head has been rambling all day, I'm seeking for Stephanie touch so much, and for her to be my other half too, I need to do something about it, because as I can see I can't control myself that much, and with that I can feel my pants growing, just by the though of her, when I was touching her I didn't hide what I was feeling on them too so I don't know if she felt it or not

I entered the shower and ran hot water all over my body because I needed to get some steam off of me, I need to let it go, I grabbed myself and closed my eyes thinking of Stephanie, that beautiful woman, I started to move my hand slowly enjoying my thoughts, it's feeling so good, I never thought this would be so enjoying anymore, after some minutes I started to move my hand faster, I feel it almost coming, when I had the final thought of her beautiful lips I was done, I came like there wasn't tomorrow, I needed to put my hand on the wall to prevent from falling, because my knees went week.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist, and went to my closet, I need to wear the perfect outfit, at the same time I looked at my body in the mirror, and I look more muscular, I've been doing some intensive work lately, it helps forgetting life problems or daily stress and improves myself at the same time.

Well I decided to wear my black tight jeans, with a light grey shirt, my boots and my leather jacket, I think she will like it, I hope so, and I want to have a diner with my kids so bad, all 4 together, it's something I didn't noticed I needed that much, I'm currently driving to her private property, she suited herself good, it's a safe area, I know she thought of the kids when she bought it, so they could have a peaceful place to grow up and never be in danger.

I entered the property and parked my car in front of Stephanie's garage, when I noticed there is another car parked here, a well-known one, Olga must be here still, I went out of my car and went to the front door to ring the bell

"Oh Mr. Levesque! Please come help us, Hugo doesn't stop puking and I can't hold him anymore" I got in as soon as she said that, and I saw Stephanie with Sophia in her arms

"Where is he?"

"We laid him down on his side on the bathroom floor, he barely can stand up of how week he is" Stephanie was crying while cuddling a sleepy Sophia, I didn't know he was that weak

I ran upstairs not caring if I could or not, and entered the bathroom watching my son helpless with puke beside him

"Hey buddy, daddy got you, I'm here for you" This is a sign, every time they need something, I'm always free to help, faith wants us to be together again, but why my kids suffering, it breaks my heart

"Daddy, it hurts" He barely could talk, I've never seen my kid this vulnerable

"I know baby, I wish I could take the pain away" He needs to eat and drink a lot of water, I got downstairs when I saw he didn't have more to puke, and I saw Stephanie, on the kitchen but Sophia was not with her

"Hey" I said not to loud to ruin the mood

"Sophia is sleeping on her playground, I can't deal with all this alone, Hugo is sick, Sophie has her broken arm, they both need attention at the same time , I'm going to have a breakdown" I feel so sorry for her right now, she has so much to do but being a mom is her priority and I know how much it's been hard, we can see clearly on her tired face everyday

"Let's talk about that after, first we need to feed our son, he's weak, he needs to eat something"

"I have some soup that Olga made" She went to the cabinet and took a plate and pored some soup on it and put it on front of me

"I'll give him the soup don't worry, go put yourself comfortable" Stephanie was still in to her work clothes and I know that she likes to put herself comfortable when she arrives home, I want to help the max I can

"You sure?"

"Yes go, I'll be fine here with him" She didn't think twice, she went upstairs to do her thing while I'm standing here with my son on my arms waiting to be fed

"So, buddy, you need to eat everything, your tummy needs to get better" This wasn't the dinner I was expecting having with my kids and Stephanie, but situations can't be held sometimes

"Mommy"

"Mommy will be back in minutes, let's eat slow" I put a little spoon into his mouth and he's eating something, which is good, and after some minutes he had the whole plate cleaned, he must have been hungry after so much throwing up

"Are you feeling better baby?" I put the plate away and sat him down on the table in front of me

"Yes daddy, thank you" and he hugged me, how sweet is this boy, but suddenly he pulled fast

"What happened?" and he just throws up on my lap and shirt and a little bit on his pants too, how great it's that

"I'm sorry daddy" And he started to cry, oh poor boy, he feels guilty

"It's fine son, we can wash clothes after" After all he still can't handle food on his stomach, now the question is how can I change my clothes, because I don't have any spare ones on my car

"Hey baby how are y… omg what happened here?" I didn't even noticed Stephanie coming into the kitchen, in her shorts and tight t-shirt were we it could be seen her nipples outlines because she's braless… I need just to not look at it and I'll be fine, I hope

"The mister here puked again but once this time, and ate the whole soup, so I think we have a win that he didn't throw up everything, and our clothes are all soaked"

"C'mon you two I need to change clothes to him, and you Paul? I don't have any clothes here" Well the house is really warm I could walk around in boxers

"If you don't mind, I can walk around without them, the house is warm enough, and it's like you haven't seen it before"

"I'm used to see Wrestlers in trunks all day so this is no different" Her face tells me something different but I'll see where this is leading

Stephanie POV

I need to hide the want and lust, I can't give it to him that easily, but still have my plan in mind, the house is really warm, so what nothing better than wear some shorts and a tight t-shirt, and with him walking around in boxers, will be even better, I want to see every inch of him as much as possible, and I noticed he's more muscular, the desire of every woman

"Stephanie, Stephanie" Paul talked louder

"What?" I got lost on my own thoughts

"I was asking where can I dispose my clothes, I'm not put them on my car because it will smell bad after"

"You can put on the wash machine together with Hugo ones" We all in the bathroom and we stripped Hugo and now Paul was taking off his clothes too, I couldn't stop and look at the corner of my eye how his muscles flexed at the movements, I need to focus on my son, he's my main concern right now, Paul is just a distraction

"Yeah I'll be back" As soon as he said that I heard Sophia crying from downstairs

"Don't worry I'll bring her" Paul said, while I was preparing to give Hugo a shower to put him on bed

"Thanks, I'll give Hugo a quick shower to put him to sleep, his day was rough"

"Yeah I know" And he went downstairs, Hugo is almost asleep inside water, it's warm and cozy, and his day was spent puking what he ate, or taking medication

"I want to sleep"

"I know, I'm almost done bathing you, and I'll put you in bed quickly" Meanwhile Paul came to the bathroom with Sophia while I was dressing Hugo already

"I guess she's going to make us company at dinner, aren't you baby girl?" and I poked her nose, she loves when I do that

"Well time for bed little one" I picked him up and we went to his room to lay him down

"Daddy you going to be here in the morning?"

Paul POV

"No buddy, daddy just went here to be with you all just for tonight, but I promise that I come to see you tomorrow if mommy let's me" I wish I would stay here

"He can come here tomorrow Hugo, just sleep baby" Stephanie gave him a kiss on a cheek and I did the same next, and he said the most emotional thing

"I love my family" Both Stephanie and I looked at each other for a moment, I think we both know what he means

"Well and we going downstairs to dinner, shall we" Stephanie whispered, and with that we went downstairs to the kitchen again

While we were in the kitchen I out Sophia on her table, and she got entertained with some toys she had on it, well she tried with one hand

"Do you need some help?" I turned to Stephanie this time

"No, the food is already done, Olga made it because she knew when I arrive home, I would not have time to do it, and I'm sorry that this isn't the dinner you would expect to have, but you know Hugo is sick and you got puked on…"

"Sometimes plans don't happen like we want, but I'm enjoying being here, yes our son is sick, but I got to take care of him, and now I'm spending time with my daughter" And with Stephanie of course, I think she can see how this moment is memorable for me

"You right in that, thank you for helping me"

"You're more than welcome, as a dad, my duty is to take care of my children" Stephanie smiled and put my food on the table as she put hers, and sat down in front of Sophia to give her mashed potatoes with baby carrots

"I want to talk to you after dinner about the kids, and I have something I want to get out of my chest too" She looked at me with a suspicious look, knowing her, she has her mind rambling right now

"Okay… it better be good if not don't bother" Why she has these changes of mood so fast? I don't understand

I got silent because I wasn't going to say it's good when she might think it's the worst thing I said.

Sophia is done with her dinner and ready to sleep, me and Stephanie finished our food too so the time is arriving, I need to tell her what's inside of me to let this heavy weight out, I'm done with arguments when in the end what I want is her, I don't want to pretend anymore, but I feel like something beyond her anger too

"So, what do you wanted to say to me?" We sat on the couch after putting Sophia to sleep, Stephanie lit up the fireplace

"First of all I want to thank you for making the sacrifice to having me here just for my kids to be happy, second I really want to help you with them daily, I know how much you work and how much stress you have running the company and then you arrive home and still have the duty of taking care of them, much more now that Hugo is sick and Sophia has her arm broken, they might require your attention at the same time as you said and in the end you give it but who knows struggles you have"

"But I can't ask you that Paul, you have your duties on the arena too, you don't have time for helping me" There's when I reached her hand and this time, she didn't push me away, she understands I'm going to get serious now

"Stephanie Marie McMahon, I'll do everything for my children and for you, yes for you, it's what you heard, after I lost you something was missing in my life but when I saw you again, I felt that rush that want, that lust like I had for the first time I met you, I know I made mistakes in the pass of not being present but that will not happen anymore, and no, I never had something with my assistance, you everything that I want and will ever want and that's the third thing I wanted to get out of my chest, so yeah I just told you I love you and want you again, and the divorce was a mistake that we both committed, jealousy took over us, and that wasn't right but now in the present and future we can make the difference"

"I don't know what to say Paul I really don't" I can feel she's on the verge of crying, and I was right, she just burst into tears and I held her close to me

"I'm sick of fighting with you, when in reality what I want is to hold you close, love you, be the family that we were suppose to be and didn't were during these 2 years, you know how hard it was to not be there for the kids 24 hours? Specially for Sophia because she had months? I want to redeem it all, I want to make it right, I want you to make it right" It's now or never, more honest I can't be

"I'm afraid of everything, afraid that everything will blow up again, afraid to hurt the kids again, afraid to end up hurt too, it's a lot in line, I need to be honest with you too" She got out of my embrace and looked me in the eyes

"When I saw you the first time I had this insane rage on me, that I wanted to kill you, but with the time I started to realized the same as you, but I denied it to myself all the time, I guess we can't run from what's saved for us, I would see myself checking you out all the time, the day you passed your hand down my back you left me aroused, I arrived late to Summerslam because I was getting off to you, to the feel of the touch, it's how much I was into it, and I'm sorry that I was a bitch to you but I was trying to protect myself" Wow I didn't expected that at all, she's feeling the same as me

"I promise that I'll never let you down again, and that I'll never get jealous to the point of what happened, let's make it right again, let me love you like you deserve" I was pleading with my words, my eyes, my hands, everything

"I want it too very much, but the scar on my back, you won't see me as the beautiful woman that I was, I'm very proud of it but people might not see the same as me" She put her head down

"Let me see it" I want to show her it's not a scar that's not make beautiful

"No Paul, you don't want to see it believe me"

"Let me see it Stephanie, I'm serious" She looked at me some minutes and turned her back to me, and I thought she was going to leave me there, but she grabbed her shirt from the sides and pulled it up and took it off, her back was exposed to me and I gasped, the scar was from above her neck to a little above her middle spine, it wasn't that large but we could tell it was a rough time that she passed

"You can say it Paul, it's gross" I was with tears in my eyes, this just defines more the strong woman she is, I got closer to her and passed my right hand from the beginning to the end of the scar, I could see the goosebumps on her skin even if the house was burning hot

"This scar Stephanie, just shows how powerful you are and you really should be proud of it, it doesn't make you gross, it makes you more special even, you're a fighter, never let anyone take that away from you"

"You don't want to run away?"

"No, the opposite, I want to make you feel good, show you how beautiful you are, show you how make me feel inside, show you how much I want you" I went a little further and removed my hand from her back and replaced it with my lips, I kissed her scar from the top to the bottom then I started to kiss her back all over, her soft skin is something that I always loved, soft like silk, I feel like home

"Stop Paul" I looked up and removed my lips from her back, she turned herself now facing me, I couldn't help but look at her breasts, that perfect ones, where I would spend time work them on, how she liked me to squeeze, lick and suck, she was always a vocal woman, she always made sure to let out what she desired and the feelings she was having from it, but now touching her might have been a mistake

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again, but I can't help it, you can see how much I'm into it" She looked at my boxers, and there it was a dick ready to explode, already slipping out of the boxers, her eyes were glued to it, then she looked at me and blushed and turned her head to the side

"It's not that I don't want, I want it that badly, but for some reason I'm shy, like it's my first time, I feel like nothing belongs to me anymore" I understand her point of view, after these years

"I understand what you mean, but this was always yours, believe me, I thought I had a problem all this time when I didn't felt desire for anyone but I realized the answer after I saw, touch me as much as you want, I'm aching it for it, watch as much as you want, because this is only for you" Then I got up and took my boxers off, I want her to understand that she can do whatever she wants to me, that I belong to her, that this is all for her to look and touch

"You're so handsome, I don't know where I got so lucky" I sat down on the couch again closer to her, she reached my chest and started to slide her hands around my abs and around my pecs, I closed my eyes enjoying every minute of her touch, she trailed a hand on my nipple and I shot opened my eyes, It felt like a rush of electricity running over my body

"Oh, Steph you making me feel so good" I felt like I'm about to cum anytime soon, I'm so excited, but what I really want is to make sweet love with her, feel her walls around me again, her screaming and moaning my name

"What about making us feel good at the same time?" Now she was the one to stand up and I got along with her, I was in front of her and smashed my lips against hers, I didn't waste any more time, we kissed passionately, we could feel in the kiss we were trying to recover the lost time, she asked for entry of her tongue on my mouth and I gladly let her, I reached her shorts and pull them down her legs, I trailed my hands up her legs, around her hips avoiding her pussy, I don't want to go there yet, first I want to make her feel good in other places, I passed my hand over her tummy and landed on her breasts, as soon she felt my hand on that area, she moaned, and that made me even more aroused, her moans are such a turn on

"You missed that baby? My hands on you, making you feel good?"

"Yes Paul, memories are coming back, how good you feel, give me more" And I won't deny her more for sure, the job of a man is pleasuring his woman, and it's what I want to her till the end of my life

"I'll give you more, as much as you want, but I want to take my time with you, make you feel every touch every kiss, all with love" I kissed her neck till I got a reaction of her, I went to her collarbone then turned her around and laid her on the couch so I could slide down on her easily

"Please Paul I'm aching so much"

"Impatient, are we?" I laugh, I love when she begs, I can feel her move under me a lot, she almost on the verge, but I did what she wanted, I sucked one nipple into my mouth while I played with the other one, I was lapping it and licking it, the moans she was giving me, I was almost losing it too, I need to know if she really wants to go all the way if not we both going to go crazy

"Steph you sure you want this?"

"Yes, I'm sure, more than anything else" That's all I needed to know, I sat down and removed her thong, and put myself of her again and in just a move I entered her and how good it feels, how much I missed this, it feels like I'm cum at any minute like I just discovered jerking off for the first time

"Oh, fuck me please, I want to enjoy it as much as possible" I started to move myself slowly, this heat is something I'll never will get tired off, Stephanie moans were so loud because I was hitting her sweet spot, I never forgot where to pleasure her, at the same time I was afraid she would wake up one of the kids because the house makes an echo

"Steph as much I like to hear you moan, I'm afraid you will wake up one of them"

"They won't the sound doesn't reach that much up there" And then she pushed me in for a kiss, I started to fuck her faster over and over, till she came, her moans of pleasure were echoing the air

"Oh Paul yes! that was so good hummmm" she was still clenching around my dick and seconds after that I just felt the urge to came to, her walls squeezing me was enough

"Steph I'm going to cum" With that I came inside her, milking every drop I had on me

"I just can't believe we here on my couch, we just had sex, we just declared ourselves to one another again, it must be a dream" I pulled myself out of her, and laid beside her and pulled her to my side facing me

"Believe it babe, there's no place I wanted to be right not if not by your side" She smiled and kissed me so sweetly

"How we going to tell the kids and the people?" Oh yeah there's that too

"I know it will be confusing but I'm sure people will understand, and the kids they going to be more than happy for knowing mommy and daddy are together, our family well… maybe they now first than us what was happening, they always do" I laugh, I still remember our moms realizing we liked each other first than us

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Nothing is going to stop us now

"Yes I want, I want to spend as much time with you as I can and with our kids" We got up of the couch and Stephanie looked aside again, she's feeling shy again, it's cute at the same time

"Hey Steph no need to feel shy, if you don't have problems of being naked around me, there's no problem of watching me too" I took her and put it on my chest and trailed down my body

"Everything is yours, you can see and touch every time you want" She looked at me this time and smiled

"Okay I'll get used to it, because I really love you" She took her hand of me and picked up her clothes, like I did too, and we went upstairs

When we arrived at her room, her bed was messy, it looked like a hurricane passed by

"I'm sorry this is a mess, but Hugo slept with me last night as you know, and Olga taking care of them two at the same time like they are she might not have time for making the bed"

"I know, don't worry, I just want to cuddle you so badly" We put our clothes on her closet and went to the bed, it feels like a dream, I pulled her to me and put my arm around her belly and kissed her hair

"I love you Stephanie, I'll never let you go again"

"Me too baby" I closed my eyes dreaming of my future with my kids and now girlfriend


	4. Chapter 4

1 month after

Stephanie POV

Everything went smooth about telling my family and the kids about me and Paul, as expected our families understood first than us that we shouldn't be apart anymore, so my dad pushed me into the arena for that too, in a way I'm thankful because we got to be together again, our relationship this past month has been great, we've been taking things slow, apart from that night we had sex but that one we were hungry for each other, we couldn't take it longer, and none of us regrets it but as I was saying, this week things had been great, we had dinner with the kids, during the day at the arena we see each other and get to enjoy the good time, but particularly today I've been sick, I feel nauseous, I might have eaten some rotten food or I got Hugo's flu, I'm at my office waiting for Paul, because last night we agreed to eat at my office to be more private, but he doesn't know that I'm sick yet, and talking about him he's here

"Hi baby, how are you?" He came in on his trunks only, how sexy is this man, and he bring our lunch

"Hi hunny, to be honest I feel nauseous today, I might have gotten Hugo's flu or rotten food last night" He gave me a kiss on the lips and dropped the food on my desk

"You sure? Because I've eaten the same as you and I'm fine, and Hugo's flu is almost over" He's right but there's nothing I can suspect more

"I don't know what to suspect then, because there's nothing else I could have"

"Sometimes we have those days don't worry, if you need something, I'm always around here you can go to me anytime" He embraced me on his arms in a hug, and how it feels good

"I know baby, I love you" I gave him a kiss on his chest and he puled apart and gave me a full kiss on my lips

"I love you too" He smiled to me

"Were you training the guys?"

"Yeah they been though to train, everyone is thinking about the draft picks for next week and makes them moody, you know how they are with the opposite brand" He sat on my chair and I followed him and sat on his lap

"Yeah I know, but it's good for them in the end, so they can experience some new experiences" He was opening the food packages and I felt instantly nauseous, then the urge to puke came and I ran to the bathroom

"Steph where you going?" I couldn't even answer, I just dropped in front of the toilet and started to puke my lungs out, I'm lucky I have a bathroom in the office

I heard Paul going some seconds after me, and felt him holding my hair

"You should go to the doctor, I'll go with you, that's hitting you hard" I guess he's right, when I finished puking, I flushed the toilet, got up and went to the sink to wash my mouth

"You're right, after lunch we should go, I don't want to drag down this more than it is" After my mouth washed, he took my hand and laid with me in the couch

"Paul go eat, you going to starve"

"I'm fine Steph, you're my priority right now" He was circling his hand around my tummy to calm my stomach down, it was feeling really good and making me sleepy too

"Paul as much as I'm enjoying your hand, I'm going to end up falling asleep"

"It's fine, I'll wake you up when it's time for us to go, at noon we don't need to be here so it's better" I'm the luckiest woman alive to have this man

Paul POV

I'm worried about Stephanie, she was fine and suddenly she gets sick, there's something beyond this, I let her sleep for some time because I believe she's tired and being sick it makes your body quite weak, I spend 1 hour look at her sleeping and thinking how things have turned, how we got here again, it seems impossible but it's veridic

"Hey Steph wake up, we should go" I shook her shoulder gently to not scare her, she turned to me and slowly opened her eyes

"Yeah sure, you still need to dress yourself" She's right I still need to dress myself and I probably should take a shower but I don't want to make her wait, I don't know what's the next time she might puke again

"Yeah I do, let's go to my dressing room then we can go, I don't want to leave you alone" We got up from the couch and Stephanie went to turn the computer off where she was previous working on when I arrived, went to pick her bag up and we left the office to my dressing room, I wish it could be closer, but at the same time Vince is a smart man, his office stays away from the main arena noise, so it can be peaceful almost all the time, when we have reunions it's a good place to be so when we you want to be relaxed even better

"Baby I'm feeling nauseous again" She clutched her hand to her stomach and started to rub it

"in a minute we out to know what's wrong with you don't worry" I took her other hand on mine and walked faster to my dressing room

We arrived to my dressing room and the first clothes that appeared in front of me were the ones I dressed, I put some perfume to take off the sweat sense a bit, but meanwhile Stephanie ran to the bathroom again and I went behind her

"Oh baby, let it all out" I grabbed her hair once again, she must be in an agony, she getting red after making so much strength

"I feel weak, and sleepy" She laid against the tiles of the bathroom

"I know, I'll carry you Steph" I picked her up in a bridal style, and I started to think about our marriage, how beautiful it was, everything was perfect, everyone was happy for us, we were definitely the ultimate couple

"Paul can you hurry up please?" Oh yeah, I got distracted by my thoughts, I left the bathroom with her on my arms, and I gave her a wet cloth to clean her mouth, I picked up my wallet and my car keys, let me tell you, it's not easy to do it when you have someone in your arms

"I'm sorry Steph, I was just thinking about our marriage day, you remember how beautiful it was?" I was talking to her while walking through the corridors to leave the arena

"Yeah I do, it was an amazing day, I would repeat it over and over" I feel like it too, like I belong being married with her and not just a boyfriend, we might have kids together but we got divorced so in the end it's like build up everything again

"Let's do it Steph, let's get married again, I know you feel it as much as I, I know it's only been a week but I feel like it's been years" By this time I put her on the floor for her to climb up the car to the passenger seat, she buckled up her seat belt and I closed her door, I went around and sat on mine, and was waiting for and answer, maybe she thought I went far because she became quiet

"If you think it's too fast tell me, I'm just telling what's going on inside me, and I thought I felt that from you too" I turned the car on and drove to the hospital

"I want it Paul, but I never thought you would want that again, I do feel like it's been years of me and you together in this week, so yeah I want it that badly too" And she put her hand on top of my leg, I smiled and put my hand on top of hers, everything is composing little by little

After 10 minutes we arrived at the hospital, Stephanie puked once again in the car, luckily, I had a bag under the seat, sometimes the kids are sick and I keep one just in case it happens something, we left the car and I held her hand, she said she was feeling better, but still weak, I trusted her.

We entered the hospital and went to the check in department

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" The receptionist said

"Hi, I've been since this morning very nauseous and I puked 3 times already" Stephanie was very nervous

"Do you suspect of something that you ate or being close to someone who was sick recently?"

"Well my older kid has been sick but he's almost cured, and I don't think food made me sick because my boyfriend ate the same as me and he's fine" The receptionist nodded and wrote something on the computer

"Can you give your ID please"

"Of course," Stephanie took her ID from her wallet

"You can wait to be called by the doctor in the waiting room, it shouldn't take to long" She smiled to us giving Stephanie her ID back, nice person, we turned around to find seats available and saw one near the drinks machine, this hospital is full today, it's one of the best around town

"There's a seat there, you can seat on my lap" We went to the seat, I sat first and she sat on top of me putting her head on my shoulder and I held her legs

"Do you want something to drink or eat? You haven't eaten in a while"

"No, I don't feel that hungry, I feel like if I eat something, I'll throw it out" I imagine, after all what she threw out, the question is what does she have more to throw out

"Stephanie Mcmahon?" We both raised our heads, a doctor on his mid-60's called for Steph

"Yes it's me" We got up, I held her hand for support

"You can come in" We followed the doctor to the office and I closed the door behind me

"So, lady, tell me what you have?" He pointed to the chairs for us to sit down

"Well doctor I woke up nauseous, I puked 3 times already, and I feel very weak and sleepy" He looked to a paper that he had in front of him

"And what was the last time you had sexual activities?" Why he's asking her that? Oh no…

"A month ago, why you asking that?"

"There's two options, either you got a flu or you're pregnant" Her face froze, and mine too, more when I remember we didn't use any protection, but she takes the pill right? I hope she does

"What? I can't be pregnant!"

"You totally can lady either it's from that time or some previous ones if you did it too, I'm going to take you some blood test to know the final result" She turned to me panicking, while the doctor left to pick up the needle and the tubes to do the blood tests

"Paul I swear you were the only one I had something, I didn't do nothing before I have done with you"

"Baby calm down, I believe you, are you taking your pill? Because we didn't use any protection"

"No Paul I'm not, I never thought of having something with someone, the last time before you were with Vinnie, and that was a long time ago" Wait what?! Her and Vinnie had something?

"What? You and him? You said he's your best friend, what am I missing here?"

"Well after we divorced some friends of mine bring me to a bar, and there was Vinnie, I felt attracted to him and him to me, we talked, danced, and we end up on my bed doing it" I feel a pang of jealous going up my body, I knew something happened between them

"Hum ok, you could have told me before, you never wanted more with him or him with you"

"We tried but at the end we saw we were working better as friends, and now he's my best friend" She saw my face wasn't happy

"You don't need to feel jealous or threatened, I love you, you're the one I want, and depending on the results I accept this baby if I'm pregnant, some things sometimes are meant to be, if I'm not pregnant I'm not, simple" I wanted to kiss her so badly

"I'm scared for life I need to be honest with you, I know in the moment of lust any of us thought about nothing but making love and feel everything again, but I won't reject you if you're pregnant, I do believe you when you say I'm the only one who made sex with you since him" She kissed me with so much feeling on it, I really don't care she been puking

"So, let's make the test?" The doctor smiled to Stephanie, and she looked at me than at the doctor again

"Yes, I'm ready" He put her sleeve up, then an elastic around her arm to concentrate the blood on her veins, he felt her veins up till he found a good one and took some blood to the tube

"Well it's done, now I'm going to bring it for our lab and in some minutes, I'll come with the results" He went away again and I continued my conversation

"Are you ready to be a mom again? If the result is positive?" We need to talk really serious about this if she pregnant

"I'm not, because it's not something we were ready for or something we were trying to have and you?"

"I'm not ready too because it's like you said, it's not something we wanted, but it's not because of that we going to not like the baby"

"Yes, you're right, as soon as this baby enters our lives, our mom and dad mode enter automatically on, where are the odds? The first time we did it in 2 years with each other, we get a baby on the way"

"I think we can ourselves blessed parents, but we don't know if you're 100% pregnant" I don't want to suffer for anticipation

5 minutes later the doctor enters the room again and I'm with my heart pumping on full speed and for the look on Stephanie's face hers is not that better

"Congratulations, mom and dad, you're going to have a baby!" then he showed the sheet with the result of the blood test, a new chapter is going to begin for us

"It's official love, we have a baby on our way, our miracle baby" I kissed her head and wrapped her in my arms

"How many children do you two have?" the doctor asked us

"With this one it will be our 3rd, we saying this is our miracle children because we divorced 2 years ago, but got together again 1 month ago, and we went all the way that day, we weren't trying for a baby, and he just came along"

"That's a rare story, never saw any like yours here at least, I hope you will be happy this time, I wish you two the best" He shook my hand and Stephanie's, we thanked him and left the office, straight to the car, when we arrived and were settled down on our seats, we took deep breaths, how did our lives become this?

"Steph are you happy?"

"I am, I truly am, getting married again, getting another child, everything at the same time, but only blessing ones"

"Move in with me, I want to live with you so badly and the kids, to be a family again"

"I'll of course I'll" She kissed me one more time and I kissed her back, and we made out for a couple of minutes on the car till Stephanie let something out

"I want more than kissing" She whispered, I'm not surprised because we've been keeping our hands for each other every time we make out

"Me too baby, but not here, when we arrive home if you feel good, I'll give you more than kissing, worship your body head to toe, make my time with every freckle you have" Her breath started to get faster rating, I'm feeling my pants grow too, damn I'm torturing both of us

"Less talk and more work" I smirked to her and turned the car on and drove to her house, to meet with our children and give them the news, I can't wait to tell our families too

Stephanie POV

"Hi mom!" Is said excited at the phone

"Hi Steph, how are you? You seem excited" She doesn't even know how much

"I'm good, but first of all me and Paul have something to tell you and dad, can you put on speaker so dad can hear too?" I'm nervous that my dad will kill Paul for this but at the same time a baby is not made just by one person

"Vince come here! Steph and Paul have something to tell us" I can hear my dad murmuring something far away but can't understand what's he saying

"He's coming in a second hunny, should we be worried?"

"No mom, everything's fine"

"Hi baby girl, so tell us what you wanted" He's always so impatient, he's sooo my dad

"So, what we wanted to tell you two is that Stephanie's pregnant and I'm the father of the child" Paul wanted to give him the news because he was afraid my dad would yell at me at the phone, and for some time the phone in the other line went silent

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes hunny, we weren't expecting it, you two wanted the baby? Don't you think it's too soon?"

"No mom, the baby wasn't planed but it happened and we'll love him or her as much as it was planned"

"Vince I really love Stephanie, I know you might think I'm irresponsible now because this happened, but there's some things we can't control in ourselves, if you think this is a mistake, then it's the best mistake that happened, I assume what I did and I'll proudly go by her side in every baby appointment, every morning sickness, and I asked her to move in with me and with Sophia and Hugo, I want them 3 close to me, because they my treasures and now our miracle baby is going to be on the way too" His words hit my heart every time

"Also, we want to get remarried, we don't want to waste any more time" I said this time

"Paul you know my thoughts about you, I know the guy you are, I know your values, you have my blessing you always had, but if something happens again, if you break her heart again, you and me are going to have a private talk, and some things will be sorted out, and Stephanie, the same goes to you, I'm not picking sides here, just remember that my grandchildren are the ones who suffer in the end more than you two and I don't want to see that happening again"

"I know dad, we were stupid and everything got over us, but now we learned from the bad mistakes"

"I hope you two did, now I'll go back to my work, talk to your mom here, take care you two, give a kiss to my grandchildren from me"

"I'll dad" I heard him getting away and my mom must be still collecting everything from all this

"Stephanie your dad is right this time, and you know I'll always support your choices no matter what, but you need to think of the consequences too"

"I'm aware of that mom, I won't disappoint anyone"

"Paul you're a good guy, we always liked you as our son, you're your kid's idol, this time make the difference in your new baby life, so he won't to go trough what my other grandchildren did"

"I won't Linda I promise I'll be here for as long as they need me, I regret the divorce and the time I was away from them believe me, it killed me every night that I would think Stephanie was taking care of Sophia alone when you and Vince couldn't be there"

"Vinnie was a big help too"

"Yeah I've heard of it too" I know that Paul doesn't like to hear of him much so I changed the subject

"So, mom this was what I wanted to tell you and dad, I hope you two got happy because we are so very much"

"Yes, we are, we just want everything right this time"

"it will mom, talk to you later kisses"

"Bye baby kisses for everyone" And she hung up the phone

I turned to Paul, he had a grin on his face, my parents had a good reaction but with a fair warning, which I understand why, they don't want the same moments to happen

"Well I guess it went right, they just getting really protective"

"I understand them, because the first time wasn't pretty at all" Paul said pushing me to his lap

"Yeah but now everything will be alright, have I told you how sexy you are with no hair? It took me by surprise when I saw it"

"Sophia was always pulling and I thought, why not cutting it? And now it's like I can't get any shorter"

"Let me tell you, it suits you really well" I put my hand on his head and started to rub it slowly feeling the little hairs

"You know what would suit better? Me and you on your bed" He picked me up and walked to the room while kissing me on the neck, and all over my face, I had my legs and arms wrapped around him, the kids are in school because it started again and Hugo is good already, and Sophia still has her arm covered but it's healing well, but in school they will warn me if something is wrong

"As much I like to spend time with our children and you together sometimes with you alone is what I need too" He's so sweet, and I've been craving for him all week, meanwhile when I arrived home I took the pills I used to take when I was pregnant so I couldn't puke and ate something, so my energy is back into my body and I'm back into action with Paul

When we arrived to the room he sat on the bed, and I was on top of his legs, we were making out, he has one of his hands on my hair and the other one around my hip, my hands were around his neck to create more friction on the kiss

"Tell me what you want baby" He said kissing all over my neck teasing me

"You on my body, allover"

"Your wish is my pleasure" He got us up and put me on the floor, I took his shirt off and rubbed my hands all over his chest, it feels so good the feel of his muscles under my hands, I want to explore him all over again too, next it was his turn, he reached behind me and pulled down the zipper of my dress slowly, and it fell to my feet exposing my black lace panties and bra, and Paul's eyes just lit up as well as his pants, I could see the tent that grew there

"Damn baby, you look so hot on that lingerie" He kissed my chest while was unlocking my bra, when he did It, he slide it slowly over my shoulders and arms till it hit the floor, he took a nipple on his mouth and started to suck it till it got hard, my moans were getting louder and my pussy was getting wetter, he never failed to me in pleasure ways, he licked it and blew on it, that sent shiver down my spine then he switched to the other one, while his hand grabbed the one he just licked I grabbed his head on my hand and thrust him more to my nipple so he could put more pressure on it.

"Suck it good, you're making me so wet" He let it go with a pop and looked up and smiled at me

"And you're making me so horny, you don't even know how long I haven't been this horny, and do you want to know a secret?" He's a box full of surprise

"The day I went diner with you and the kids, but Hugo was sick, I jerked off in the shower before going, I thought of you jerking me off and doing me blowjobs, you touching me , me doing you, the feeling of you under my hands again, and when I passed my hand over your back, I got instantly hard" He whispered on my ear, and this made more wet, he's so edgy

"Dirty boy, I think we need to put your thoughts into practice, right?" I feel so bold right now

"Sounds great to me" I got down on my knees and popped his button open and pulled his zipper down but he stopped me

"Let me making you feel good today, you've been sick, you deserve some relax time" He's so sweet for being worried about me

"I'm fine Paul serious, I'm feeling good now, medicine is kicking me already, let me do this I really want to"

"I won't deny you ever baby, but if for some reason you start to feel bad tell me"

"I will baby don't worry" I continued my job, I pulled his pants down, and he still had his wrestling trunks on because he was in a worry because of me, but his dick was already going out of it, so I pulled it all off till it sprang free and almost hit my face, he's so red and so ready to be pleasured, I started to lick it all over to get some lubrification, then I took him on my mouth bit by bit to get used to it, because its been all this time without putting my mouth on it and he's not properly a small guy, after some minutes I got more used to him and I as deep throating him, he groans every time his head hits the end of my throat then I went for his sensitive spot, his balls, he always liked them to be sucked slowly and be rolled on my mouth or hands, depending on the situation

"Stephanie, you do it so well, I missed this so much, your pretty lips and your hot mouth, I could cum right here right now but I want to cum on you" My pussy is aching and I don't think I can wait any longer so I let him go with a wet pop and stroked him a bit to feel him on my hands for the first time in 2 years

"You want to kill me baby, let me do you, my mouth is watering to taste you after all this time" I gladly let him do what he wanted, so he laid me on the bed, put two pillows behind my head so I could have a good view of what he was about to do to me

"I don't know what your friend did to you, but I'm going to take you to the moon and back" And he still gets competitive with Vinnie, I think he will always have this impression he needs to be better than Vinnie, when for me Paul is the best I ever had and always will be, but he didn't let me answer because he took my thong off and got straight to the point

"Oh Shit! Paul, baby!" I had to grab the sheets around me, because he's eating me out like he needs it to survive, I looked at him liking my clit all over, lapping it and I won't last long, I'm sensitive enough to cum in minutes

"Cum for me baby girl, I know you want it as much as I do"

"I'm almost there" My breath became more erratic, till he hit the perfect spot and came on his mouth, my body contracted all over, but he wasn't done, no he wasn't, and for sure he wasn't lying when he said he would take me to the moon and back, he kept liking me till I squirt on his face

"Hum hum that's my pretty woman, giving her baby her delicious juices, tastes like I remember it" He licked his lips clean after liking my pussy juices, he always knows how to pull every secret spot out of me, I'm so relax that I could fly right now, he put himself on his knees and I could see how hard and red he was

"Put it on me baby, show me what you got" I gave my sexy face and he never resists it, he aligned himself with my hole and slowly entered, he might be hard as hell but he wants to make sweet slow love, he's always been passionate, the only times we would do rough sex would be when we were stressed from work, but it felt good and intense

"That's what you want? Feel every inch of this big dick?"

"Oh yes! missed it so much how full I get; how good it stretches me" I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling, one week ago everything was pretty quick so we didn't enjoyed that much but was still really good, now we taking time to ourselves, I was completely in the moon when I felt a pair of lips on mine, a sweet kiss, our lips danced together in a symphony, our tongues weren't that late to join, he started to pound me a bit faster but still softly, and he hit my spot over and over again, till I came for the second time, moaning on his mouth

"Moan as much as you want and as loud, we alone, it turns me on so much" He bets I will because he makes me do it a lot

"I will babe, just keep doing it, I'm not tired of saying that I missed this so much, intimacy with you is always the best of us, we share together special moments" He smiled at me and I melt completely, I'm so in love, and he hit my spot again, he's pushing me to the limits today, I had to moan loud this time, it was strong this time, I'm getting more and more sensitive

"Baby I'm close to the 3rd time, you taking good care of me today"

"I'm close too babe, let's do it together, let's cum together, I always like to take good care of you" My breaths and his got more intense till we came at the same time, I felt my pussy contracting and milking his cum inside of me at the same time, I'm completely worked out, this man knows how to take care of a princess

"It was amazing, no wonder we do babies just like that" He joked

"You are so lucky you're funny" Our sweaty skin stuck to each other when he laid down next to me

"I think we need a shower, I didn't take one yet after training the boys, and after this activity, girl I'm worked out" I totally agree with him

"Who goes first?"

"We can go at the same time, we can wash each other" He has the best ideas

"I'm totally up for that" He had this smug grin on his face, and I know what he means by it, he's horny again

"How you horny so fast again?"

"Don't underestimate your powers and my mind, it's what I say baby, when it comes to you, I can keep up every time you want"

"I'm glad I do that to you, because it's mutual" He knows it very well

"Let's go then, the warm is waiting for us" He got up from the bed and picked me up and carried me into the bathroom, let the shower begin…


End file.
